The Demon Keeper
by Chibi Ally
Summary: This is your home now. Here you will be tortured; ultimately destroyed, and then you will be remade in the image of a perfect servant to our Dark King. From this day on you are my slave until I allow you to leave, and you will not leave easily.
1. INTRO

**~.~**

**THE DEMON KEEPER**

**INTRO**

**~.~**

He sat on his throne. Contemplating a lost demon who has strayed much too far for his desire. The demon known a Sebastian was ignoring all his demonic rules and eating souls as he pleased without regard to whom or how many he ate. He was indeed a gluttonous fool. Did he not realize the laws of acquiring souls were in place for a reason? If demons just ate souls carelessly people would die in large numbers and call the attention of God himself. As much as he hated the Lord, even he was at God's mercy. Though he and his demons could exist without God interfering so long as they did so, quietly… Sebastian's actions were causing a ruckus that would (if gone unchecked) shake the very floor of heaven and call God down to be rid of them all.

He had called for Sebastian. Soon the demon would be arriving any moment. Though, what to do with him?

The doors to his throne room opened and small clicking of Sebastian's heels met his ears. He looked up to find the troublesome creature standing before him, bowing.

"Rise Sebastian."

Sebastian stood tall.

"You know why you're here."

"Indeed," Sebastian said. "My deepest apologies. What shall be my punishment."

He raised his eyebrow. Sebastian seemed not even to care that he was here. Mocking their very process with his smile. Whatever punishment was to come, it would not be enough for this creature.

"I am sending you away Sebastian."

"Oh?" Sebastian asked. "To where?"

"Hhmm…" siting back on his throne he looked up at the ceiling above. "Yes, there is no other way around it. Sebastian. You are going to learn obedience to me again, you are going to a place where I can trust you will be well watched and retrained. You are going to the Demon Keeper."

A hush reverberated around the demons who sat in seats surrounding the throne room.

Sebastian's smile melted from his face.

"The Demon Keeper…"

He had heard stories. Not one demon whom had ever returned from the demon keeper ever spoke of their training, and none of them put a toe out of line ever after. But all of them appeared absolutely terrified at the prospect of approaching him, even slightly more so than appearing before Satan himself, and since Sebastian was already before Satan's throne he had one of those covered. Had his crimes really been so serious to award him time with the Demon Keeper? In honesty Satan could probably do more terrifying damage. Though Satan did not like to get his hands dirty too often with the matters of torturing his demons into submission, and that was where the Demon Keeper's job started. Retraining in obedience to the antichrist, but he also kept tabs on the demons roaming about earth keeping them in check. Sebastian had been just skillful enough to avoid meeting the Demon Keeper before now.

"My Lord, that…sounds interesting. I would like to meet this demon keeper. He can't be as terrifying as everyone claims," Sebastian said taking notice of the demons against the walks who hushed at his words. The Demon Keeper, the demon all demons feared next to their own God of Hell Satan himself. How could Sebastian speak so calmly about him!

"You will change to your human form now. Hannah will escort you."

Hannah the demon at his side materialized into her human form though completely naked beside their God, and walked out to Sebastian. "Change!" she demanded.

Sighing he too melted into his human form naked as well. Though shame was not a feeling demon's felt.

She turned to Satan who suddenly threw to her a metal color incrusted with deep blue diamonds. "Your collar," she said softly.

Seabastian's eyes narrowed. "I am not a damn dog, and I will not wear such—"

"You may as well think of yourself as such," Satan whispered smiling, his red eyes glaring in delight at Sebastian's misfortune. "This collar will keep you in line while in the care of the Demon Keeper."

"I will wear no such thing," he snapped.

"Well, either you can put it on, or every demon in this room will stand up to force you," he said. "It would be a good deal less trouble just to end you here and now, but I'm offering you a chance for redemption. I suggest you take it."

Just what he needed to wear a collar like the horrid earthly dogs he despised. Begrudgingly he put it on and Hannah locked it around his neck turning the key and it disappeared. His neck looked as though there was nothing on it. Though Sebastian was not stupid, the collar was still there weather he could feel it or not.

"Now leave my sight," Satan demanded.

Hannah grabbed Sebastian's arm turning with him and materializing onto the earthly plane. She pushed aside a rock taking from below it two robes. "Humans as you know are not used to seeing people walk about naked. You'll need to wear this."

"Of course, you're acting as though I have never been to earth before. I understand how this all works."

"Well sorry," she snapped. "But I rarely come here. Not since…not since I returned from being reeducated by the Demon Keeper."

"So, you were disciplined by the demon keeper?" he question. "What is he like? Just what does he do that is so terrifying?"

"You'll figure that out soon enough if you choose to defy him. I'll warn you now, defying him is not worth your life."

"I do as I please Hannah. Satan nor this Demon Keeper shall be the boss of me."

"Fine, learn the hard way…"

A carriage suddenly pulled up to them. It was driven by a Chinese man and woman. "Hello," said the man. "I am Lau, and this is Ran-Mao. We have been instructed by the Keeper to come pick you up."

The two demons were wearing fine robes, and appeared to be in good spirits.

"Come one," Hannah said climbing into the back of the carriage she motioned for Sebastian to do the same.

Once he was inside, the carriage took off down the dirt road. Really, what was so scary? He felt like a fool for ever having believed those stories of the Demon Keeper.

When the carriage came to a stop they were before a large mansion with stone walls and marble steps. A Fountain was out front of an angel and a demon, both whom appeared to be pouring water into a pool. He climbed out looking up at the solid oak doors which opened immediately. A demon in human form stood before him, black hair, golden eyes. He grinned at Sebastian's arrival. Sebastian knew him, but he hadn't seen Claude since they were both children a few thousand years ago! How had he become the demon keeper! More importantly how had he earned the reputation of being the demon all demon's feared?

"I've been waiting for your arrival," Claude said pulling a chained watch from his pocket he checked the time. "You're late however."

"So sorry," Hannah snapped. "Can we see the Demon Keeper already?"

... As it appeared Claude was not this, Demon Keeper. Good thing, Sebastian knew he would never be able to take Claude seriously.

"Follow me," Claude said. He turned escorting them inside.

"Maylene have you finished dusting the banister's yet?" Claude asked a woman who was busy straightening the curtains by the door.

"No Sir, not yet," she answered.

"Hurry it up then," Claude ordered. "Should your laziness upset him I will—"

"I will hurry Sir," she answered fearfully before rushing off. Her demonic presence evident even in her simple state, what were all these demons doing acting as servants?

Claude escorted the two of them up the stairs and led them to a wooden door where he knocked softly.

"Come in."

Claude opened the door bowing as after he entered. "Your highness," he said softly. "Sebastian Michaelis has arrived from Hell."

"Send him in," answered the voice.

Claude stepped aside permitting Sebastian and Hannah to enter.

He looked up to find a child with bluish-grey hair seated behind a solid oak desk. He had a bored expression on his face and was wearing some of the finest clothes of the age.

"I was actually just reading your report Sebastian," the boy said standing up a piece of paper in hand. He walked around the desk leaning against it. "Says here you have a problem with authority, and have disobeyed our Dark King's laws countless times with little to no regard. He fears you may attract the undesired attention of heaven if it keeps up. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sebastian stared down at the boy before he smirked. "You're a kid."

If glares had been daggers, Sebastian would have been stabbed twice in the back.

The child did not bat an eye. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, the watch dog for the Queen of England and our greater Lord the Dark King, I am also the being known as the Demon Keeper, and yes…I am a kid. This is your home now Sebastian. Here you will be tortured; ultimately destroyed, and then you will be remade in the image of a perfect servant to our Dark King. From this day on you are my slave until I allow you to leave, and you will not leave easily."

**~.~**

**Hope you like! :D**


	2. A Present From Abaddon

**~.~**

**THE DEMON KEEPER**

**CH. 1**

**A Present From Abaddon**

**~.~**

"Sorry, but the threat of a kid holds little ground in my opinion," Sebastian commented.

"How insolent," Claude snapped furiously. "Your highness, do you wish me to throw him into a cell until he learns to be more respectful."

"No it is alright, as of yet he is no more than a child who hasn't learned to respect his parents. At any rate let us have him meet the residence of the manor. Call everyone to dining hall dinner will begin shortly anyway."

"Yes," Claude said bowing. He casted a sideways glare at Sebastian before he left.

Hannah who had remained silent till now spoke softly. "My job was to deliver the criminal Sebastian Michaelis. My job is done, so I shall be going then. Goodbye my Lord."

"Just a moment Hannah," Ciel spoke up making her freeze in mid-step. "It has been so long since I have seen you. Don't you want to stay for dinner?"

She turned back slowly, knowing what it meant to refuse him so she bowed, "Yes, that would be lovely thank you."

"Wonderful, my cooks should be done with dinner shortly. I will see you then. Now leave Sebastian and I."

"Yes," she said softly before leaving closing the door behind her.

Sbeastian couldn't believe the child was alone in the same room as he. Without body guards of any kind. "You must be quite confident to have your little body guards leave you alone with me."

Ciel began shuffling through some paper work, without looking up he commented, "You think you're a demon to be reckoned with then?"

"I know I am," he stated confidently.

"Come here then," Ciel said.

Sebastian did not move immediately. It must be a trick. Allowing a demon to walk up close, it would take one strike to murder this creature.

"Your hesitation speaks wonders of formidability," Ciel indicated calmly changing to the next page of the document he was studying. "Really, I'm quite horrified."

That insult was the last straw and with the speed of a demon he appeared at Ciel's side where he spun his chair around to face him. The next second Sebastian backed away several steps breathing hard. The smell of a soul had met his nose. It was so overwhelming that it overtook every one of his senses. Ciel folded his arms across his stomach staring at him. "Well?" he asked. "Where is my terror? Or are you all talk?"

"You're…you're supposed to be the demon all demons fear, and…here…here I find you're nothing more than a human," he panted. The soul smelled exquisite. Like a walking into a room filled with gourmet food after weeks without so much as a crumb to eat. It was luring, entrancing, like wafting at a drug that could give one both pleasure and pain. He wanted it. To eat the soul that put all other souls to shame. Though that was not the reason he backed up. In fact it was this reason that stopped him from just ripping the child's soul from his body in that first second. The child was contracted to someone, and therefore the soul had a barrier around it thanks to that contract which allowed no other demon to touch the soul encased with in the gorgeous shell. "What demon holds your contract?"

Ciel's hand touched his eye patch. "I belong to Lord Abaddon. He is my master, as well as my lover."

"Abaddon," Sebastian repeated. He had never heard of this demon. Though he decided then and there, should he ever meet this Abaddon he would...kill him.

"After fulfilling his contract with me he has postponed taking my soul. Until he decides to do so, I am his. Mind, soul, and body," Ciel explained his expression neutral.

Sebastian walked over to him, Ciel's sent engulfing him. "Well then a taste would be out of the question then."

"Not unless you desire to suffer Lord Abaddon's wrath," Ciel said softly. "However I would suggest not. I really don't like to be touched, least of all by pathetic demon such as yourself. Anyway, come along you have to meet everyone and then you may join me for dinner. New arrivals don't normally join us for dinner on their first day of arrival, but you were late, and I am not about to change my dinner plans just to get you settled in."

With that Ciel set the papers down getting to his feet. He held his hand out at Sebastian's neck. The collar which had been invisible before now began to glow and a chain flowed from it to Ciel's hand. He grabbed it like a leash and used it to walk Sebastian from the room. "I can walk on my own," Sebastian snapped.

"Of course you can…" Ciel snapped. "But I don't like to let new demons wander freely about. So you will stay with me until I get you settled in."

Ciel led him downstairs where Claude was standing in front of what appeared to be a large box draped in a curtain. He was holding a letter.

"What is this?"

"A message from him, as well as a package."

"Leave it for now, its dinner time. Come along Sebastian," Ciel said tugging on his leash to get him to move faster. After being led into the kitchen Ciel took a seat at the end of the long table and tied the end of Sebastian's leash to the table leg beside him.

"There," he said before leaning back. Hannah was already seated a few seats down looking rather nervous.

"Hannah, what have you been up to since you left our estate?"

"I…I have been," she began only to be interrupted by Ciel.

"Don't stutter, express your words clearly when you speak to me."

She stood up turning to him. "Yes my Lord. I have been serving the Dark King with all my strength, and have not left his side once since leaving your honored home."

"You serve him well then?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You service him as well?" Ciel asked lowering his eyes to examine the artwork on the rim of his plate.

"When he asks it of me of course," she said.

"Be sure you do," Ciel said his eyes shooting back up to meet hers. "Our Dark King has many stresses, it is good if you can alleviate some of them. You may sit, our conversation is done."

Nodding Hannah took her seat. Sebastian looked from Hannah to Ciel. Hannah was one of the most powerful demons in Hell and yet she cowered at the feet of this human child! His scent was still so strong even with him seated beside the Earl, he wanted nothing more than to sneak a taste…

"Ciel what exactly—" Sebastian began and Hannah's sharp intake of breath told him he had done something wrong.

"Was I speaking to you?" Ciel asked.

"Sorry," he teased. "Was I supposed to stand before addressing you?"

"Keep your place and hold your tongue. You will have my full attention after dinner," Ciel said softly just as the food for the evening was brought in. It was all human food which demons ate so their human forms could be sustained, but it did nothing to help their demon forms encased within.

Once a plate was set out for everyone no one moved, but they sat with their heads down looking at the dishes before them. Ciel picked up his glass holding it in the air before taking a sip. Apparently this was the cue that they could begin eating. Slowly they all started the meal. The only sound being the clicking of knives and forks.

After a moment Ciel interrupted, and clinking of plates stopped momentarily to list to him, "Everyone, I would like you to meet Sebastian Michaelis. Prisoner 504. He is the newest resident of our little home."

They all turned to him. Making him feel as though a giant arrow was aiming at him.

"You won't see him for a while as he has yet to go through the destruction process, however I would like him to meet you all so go around the table, state your names and your position in this house. We'll start with you," he said pointing his butter knife to Claude who stood at his right not eating.

"I am honored," Claude said bowing before turning to Sebastian. "I am Claude Faustus. The Lord's right hand and protector, and I obey his command and am the only one permitted to touch him directly. My human alias is the Lord's Head Butler."

Sebastian stared at him. So, only the head butler is permitted to touch that perfect soul… Sebastian smiled in spite of himself.

The person seated beside Sebastian stood up. "My name is Maylene. The eyes of the Phantomhive manor. I watch for trespassers both earthly and not. My human alias is the Maid."

Beside her stood another woman. "I am Rachel. The Angel of the Phantomhive manor. I speak on behalf of heaven and attempt to keep the peace. My human alias is Ciel's mother."

The next person to stand was a man. "I am known as Vincent. I speak on behalf of Hell and attempt to keep the peace. I serve the Lord with the alias of his father."

Next stood a blonde haired guy with red bobby pins pulling back his bangs, he looked surprisingly happy. "I am Finnain," he said. "I specialize in plants and help Lord Henry care for Pluto. My human alias is that of the Phantomhive estates Gardner."

"As for me," said the guy beside him. "Everyone calls me Bard so you can as well. I specialize in preparing human and demon food alike. My human alias is the cook. I made all the food here."

"It is lovely," Ciel commented offhandedly.

"Uh, thank you my Lord, I'm honored."

"I am Angelina Durless, I serve the Lord as his head doctor. My human alias is that of his loving aunt," she said blowing him a kiss.

"Yes well… Next," Ciel said dully looking to the person beside Madame Red though his eyes looked rather cold.

"I am Lord Harold West-Jebb. Prisoner 493. I specialize in Indian trade and ensure that Lord's social status is not lost amidst his endeavors between the Queen and Hell. My alias is that of Social Affairs Manager as well as Lord Harold I manage an earthly store known as—"

"That's enough," Ciel said. "He gets the picture. Next."

"Um, Carl Woodly. Prisoner 494. I am treasurer for the Lord's fortune, and my alias is that of appraiser."

"Grimsby Keane," said the next man in line. "I a theatrical producer and my alias is entertainment manager for many of the Lord's social functions."

Next to stand up was a woman wearing the robes of a nun. "Um, Mathilda Simmons. Prisoner 495 I am the speaker for the church, though I am a demon so we can think of it as I'm sort of an infiltrating spy in that aspect. My alias is the performer of Church services for the Lord Phantomhive since he does not actually attend."

The next man in line earned himself a rather annoyed look from the young Earl. He had a scar across his face and he was smoking a cigar at the table.

"Right I am Azzuro Vanel. Prisoner 496. I am an underground informant and my alias in the manor is interrogator."

"Vanel…" Ciel snapped.

"Um, yes my Lord?"

"Put that out we're at the dining table," he snapped.

Immediately Claude appeared at his side and placed the cigar in the water bowl in the center of the table. Slowly he walked back to his place at Ciel's right. "Continue," Ciel commanded.

They had to go around to the other side of the table now. And the person seated at the end was a gruff looking man with thick side burns and an annoyed face. "Lord Henry Barrymore," he explained. "I am Prisoner number 497. I take care of the demon mutt with Finny, and my alias is that of animal trainer."

Beside him sat a beautiful girl wearing the finest clothes. She stood. "Irene Diaz. Prisoner 498. I am the Lord's most pleasing chess piece. My alias is the Lord's personal entertainment of opera singer. You can call me "Singing Princess," really everyone does."

"Yes because the Lord's personal harlot doesn't sound appeasing enough," spat Lord Barrymore. Irene looked furious.

"Don't call her that!" snapped Grimsby.

"I speak only the truth," Lord Barrymore said shrugging.

"Stop it all of you, I shall not have you acting this way before new residents. Settle down or I will lock all of you up down below."

This sent a hush over them.

"Next," Ciel said irately.

"Nina Hopkins, I am the Lord's personal tailor both earthly and otherwise."

"Georg von Seimens," answered the next person immediately. His human form was that of an older man. "Prisoner 499. I handle and keep track of oversea finances, and my alias is to balance the books for the Lord."

"Um, everyone calls me Sensei," said the next person to stand, he wore glasses with disheveled black hair. "I am Prisoner number 500. I um…I oversee the medical needs of the demons at the estate. My alias is nurse to Madame Red."

"Those next three don't talk much so I'll introduce them," Ciel said. "Thompson, Canterbury, and Timber. They serve as a sort of three headed attack dog. Though their alias in this manor is servant. They are Prisoners 501, 502, and 503. The man seated besides them is Tanaka, he don't talk much as well but his job is to keep my schedule so I know what I am dong on a day to day basis."

"That just leaves us Ran-Mao," said Lau with Ran-Mao seated on his lap. "We serve our Lord thorough the underground. Don't we Ran-Mao. See there we can hear things normal little Earl's just don't."

"Who are you calling Little!" Ciel snapped.

"Why, you my Lord. You are rather on the small side."

"That's enough Lau," Ciel spat.

"As my Lord wishes," he answered and then fell silent.

"That's everyone I guess. You may all speak freely now," Ciel called to them and immediately numerous conversations sprouted up about the table.

"Do all these people live here?" Sebastian asked politely.

"No," Ciel said. "Twelve of us are residents here, and the rest are all Prisoners like yourself who I keep until I consider them reformed enough to return back to their lives."

"I see," Sebastian said somewhat annoyed at being referred to as a Human's prisoner.

Ignoring his rudeness Ciel continued, "We're a little scrambled today, due to you and Hannah being seated at the table. Though the next time you join us for dinner you will have a specific seat assigned to you."

"What an honor," Sebastian teased.

"Be thankful I don't make you eat outside with Pluto," he spat.

The meal concluded twenty minutes later though no one moved until Ciel got up from his chair which was a sign they were dismissed. Ciel untied Sebastian's leash from the chair and led him back into the hall where the mysterious package was awaiting them. Ciel held the leash out to Claude who then tied Sebastian's collar to the banister of the stairs as Ciel read his letter aloud; "Ciel, Here is a present for you. I hope you will enjoy it, a nice pet for you to play with. Sincerely, Lord Abaddon."

"Well," Ciel said folding the letter and placing it within his breast pocket. "You heard him, I have a new pet. Remove the curtain and let's see what Master has given me."

"Yes your highness," Claude said bowing reaching out to grasp the cloth. With one yank it fell in folds to the floor.

"My," Ciel staid staring at the contents, it was a girl about his age. She on the bottom of the cage unconscious, her hands tied behind their back. Robes were tied strategically to cover up parts that would have been shameful to show. Ciel walked up to the bars of the cage looking at her. "Claude call Rachel here."

"Yes Sir," he said bowing as he turned to leave.

Ciel looked over at Sebastian who was looking with interest. "Rachel remember? You met her at dinner. She is sort of our resident expert on angels."

"What do you intend to do?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know," Ciel said shrugging. "Find out what she eats and feed her."

A small groan told them the girl was stirring. Ciel turned walking over to her. Reaching through the bars he stroked the side of her face. "Shhh, hello," he whispered.

Emerald green eyes opened staring at him weakly.

"Hi there," he whispered gently. "What's your name?"

"E…Elizabeth…"

"That's a beautiful name," Ciel said standing back up he walked around. The angel's eyes followed until she caught sight of the boy beside her. When Claude returned a moment later with Rachel there was an immediate gasp as she rushed to the cage clutching the cold iron and reaching in to console Elizabeth.

"You know more about angels than any of us seeing as you are one. Tell us about her."

Rachel stood up turning to him. "Angels feed on purity and love my Lord. Though their human bodies like the human bodies of demons can be sustained on regular food, they need plenty of sunlight and enjoy music."

"If we let her outside she will fly away," Ciel said placing a finger to his lips in deep thought. "Release her from her bindings and the cage."

"Yes," Claude answered breaking the walls of the cage so it fell, and Claude walked over and untying her.

Ciel crouched down before Elizabeth smiling. "It has been my deepest desire in life to see the wings of beautiful angels. I can't imagine an angel who looks brighter than you."

Elizabeth smiled, angels did so enjoy complements.

Ciel smiled back at her. "Please, it would make me happy if I could look upon your wings."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and a shining orb appeared at her back. From there wings sprouted extending four feet on either side of her. They were beautiful, white, and shimmering.

Ciel stood up taking a step back. "Beautiful," he whispered. He casted a sideways glance at Claude. "Rip them off."

It only took a second for him to move and he grabbed both of Elizabeth's wings. He pulled yanking the wings free from her back. She began to writhe and scream as blood poured down the back of her human body. Sebastian stared. Removing an angel's wings was a horrible sin in God's eyes, even most demons were not brave enough to ever attempt it.

"Wonderful," Ciel said. "Now I can look upon them every day. Hannah, chain the wings in the cellar downstairs right beside where we keep Rachel's. If these two got ahold of them they would be able to regenerate them back onto their backs."

"Yes my Lord," Hannah said softly taking the wings from Claude.

Ciel fell to his knees in front of Elizabeth. "Shhh," he whispered. "It's alright, you're okay."

He pulled Elizabeth to her feet. "Rachel, please escort Elizabeth to one of the guests rooms. In the morning we shall buy her some nice clothes."

"Yes my Lord," she said taking Elizabeth's hand and ushered her from the room.

"Now," Ciel said turning to Sebastian. "It's time to begin your destruction. Claude take him to the reprograming room."

"Yes your highness," Claude said grabbing hold of Sebastian's leash he led him down to the basement.

"Here you are," Claude teased. "Home sweet home."

It was a stone cell with a stone bed in the center. Leather straps at the arms and legs. Claude told him to lay down.

"Please, this looks like human torture," Sebastian sighed. While a whip or beating would make his human body bleed and ache, it in no way hurt him as it did humans.

"Lay down Sebastian," Claude demanded.

Smugly, he walked over looking down at the stone bed. "Would it not be more fun to tie the Earl down and play with him for a while?" he asked. "Come on you must be able to smell his scent. He is amazing. We could each have a taste if you weren't so pompous to not bend the rules just a little."

"Just what are you implying?" came the voice from out in the hall. Ciel walked in with an intricate vase. Diamonds, rubies, and other assorted gems decorated the outside.

"I am implying that the young Earl smells nice and I would rather enjoy a taste of him."

"You insolent—" Claude began only to be interrupted by Ciel raising his hand.

"Yes I get that a lot," Ciel said. "Strap him down."

"Lay down Sebastian!" Claude demanded.

Shrugging he laid down on the cold stone and Claude strapped his hands and feet to the stone bed as well as latching one strap that went across his chest.

Ciel sat the vase on a pedestal by the door before turning to Sebastian.

"When was the last time you ate a soul?"

Sebastian smiled, "Yesterday I believe."

"Yesterday huh? Well eating souls while here is not permited. Claude why don't you tell him the rules of our little home," Ciel demanded.

Claude removed a piece of paper from his shirt.

"Demons within the Phantomhive estate are not permitted to consume souls of any kind. They are not permitted to harm humans who come to visit the estate. They are not to speak ill of the Dark King. They are to refer to the head of the house as Lord, Master, Highness, or a similar venerable term. One is not to touch the head of the house unless it is to protect him from harm. While here you must—"

"Can we get on with this torture?" Sebastian asked interrupting him. "I am on the edge of my seat."

Claude glared turning to Ciel. "He is beyond disrespectful. It may be easier just to kill him and be done with it."

"Why?" Ciel asked. "I find him kind of funny. It's been a few hundred years since someone made you all flustered and angry. First things first, I want to see what this demon has been doing with his life. That means of course… Claude."

"Yes your highness?"

"Call the idiot."

"Yes," Claude said bowing.

Ciel leaned against the stone bed staring down at Sebastian, who continued to grin.

"What do you find so funny?"

"The fact that you think you can break me, it's laughable. Though well done on this bed. What did you infuse in the straps? They don't seem to want to break no matter how hard I pull at them."

"If I were to tell you that, you might find a way to break them."

Sebastian stared up to the single blue eye visible on the child's face. "That would be my goal."

He turned away, Ciel didn't like looking into the face of demons for too long. Their eyes always held secrets behind them. He walked back over to the vase removing the cork and smelled the liquid within.

"So," Sebastian spoke up attempting to say anything to break the tense air about them. "Who exactly is this idiot?"

"I need to see your cinematic record so I am calling in a shinigami."

"A shinigami? How old fashioned. Do you not have enough power to view it on your own? Of course you don't. You're just a human. Though what you were implying before…you told Claude it had been a few hundred years… Humans do not live for that long."

"You're correct, most humans do not. My contract with Abaddon ensures my youth until he takes my soul. I cannot grow old as most humans do because Abaddon has wished that I remain looking exactly the same as the day he first met me."

"So, who is this Abaddon?"

Ciel blinked turning to him. "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Sebastian's eyebrows narrowed for the first time looking angry.

The Cell door opened and Claude entered with a being with flaming red hair.

"I'm here!" called Grell as loud and obnoxiously as he could.

Ciel had been correct. He was bringing an idiot!

**~.~**

**Thanks to all the readers! Hope you're enjoying it!**

**The descriptions of the people within the Phantomhive estate were not written to a great extend because they have all appeared in the manga or series and there fore can be viewed on the internet.**


	3. The Gift of Death

~.~

THE DEMON KEEPER

CH. 2

The Gift of Death

~.~

"Good," Ciel said. "Grell I wish to see this demon's record. Bring it out."

"Anything you wish Ciel," Grell answered turning to the bound demon and his grin widened. "Ah, and such a handsome demon as well… Even I am curious as to your life up to this point."

Grell jumped up onto the stone table placing his feet on either side of the demon holding in his hands a chainsaw. With a pull of the cord Grell sliced the instrument across Sebastian's chest causing him to cry out as blood spilled through the seam. A bright light and the cinematic record poured into the room. Different scenes of Sebastian's life played within the film. Grell happily began rushing about looking from one bit to another.

"Oooh, that's interesting. Oh look here, that's interesting as well… Oh and that."

Ciel's hand shot out grabbing one reel of film in his fist, holding the vase in the other. Smiling, tipped the liquid onto the film and…

Sebastian gasped as blinding white searing pain gripped his chest, taking his breath away as liquid made contact with film. Wide eyes gaped as it slowly began to consume every reel. He gasped for breath and the little he was able to intake sent a heated stab of pain through his body. The liquid upon the film was slowly erasing the pictures, and as they so, he was losing his memory of the scenes displayed. He hands pulled at his bindings and his back arched, he felt like he was drowning in a sea of scorching lava that he was sucking into his lungs with every breath. Claude's hand reached out grabbing a single reel blocking the liquid from consuming that section. It was the section that had everything that took place since his arrival.

After what felt like hours though it very well could have been minutes the records zoomed back into his body and the pain dulled but by no means disappeared. He gasped staring at Ciel. He could remember nothing. Not a single thing. His mind wandered back to his earliest memory.

It was a memory of him walking alongside Hannah, with Claude just in front. They stopped at a door where Claude knocked softly.

"Come in," said Ciel.

Claude opened the door bowing after he entered. "Your highness," he said softly. "Sebastian Michaelis has arrived from Hell."

"Send him in," he answered.

Claude stepped aside and Sebastian along with Hannah walked in.

Ciel sat behind a solid oak desk. He had a bored expression on his face.

"I was actually just reading your report Sebastian," the boy said standing up a piece of paper in hand. He walked around the desk leaning against it. "Says here you have a problem with authority, and have disobeyed our Dark King's laws countless times with little to no regard. He fears you may attract the undesired attention of heaven if it keeps up. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sebastian stared down at the boy before he smirked. "You're a kid."

If glares had been daggers, Sebastian would have been stabbed twice in the back.

The child did not bat an eye. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, the watch dog for the Queen of England and our greater Lord the Dark King, I am also the being known as the Demon Keeper, and yes…I am a kid. This is your home now Sebastian. Here you will be tortured; ultimately destroyed, and then you will be remade in the image of a perfect servant to our Dark King. From this day on you are my slave until I allow you to leave, and you will not leave easily."

Sebastian laid on the stone feeling exhausted the dull ache of the pain experienced upon having your very existence erased still echoed through his body. Was that truly his earliest memory?

"There now," Ciel said placing the vase back up on the pedestal.

"Is…is it done then?" Sebastian asked through his pain staring at Ciel. The boy had said he would be ultimately destroyed. How can you be more destroyed than losing your entire existence?"

"Not quite," Ciel said. "You now know nothing but me and my home. Hell at this point is a mystery to you."

"Hell?" Sebastian questioned.

"Hell, it's where you lived prior to coming here," Ciel said. He walked over to him his face impassive.

"All that I have destroyed now is your existence. It is now time to destroy the sinful acts of your impulsive body. The best way to do this… starvation, both with the food demons crave as well as the food your human body requires. Claude."

"Yes?" Claude answered bowing.

"Lock him in the basement; feed him nothing, not even water. Check on him every day, and when it seems he is near to the point of death come and retrieve me."

"Yes my Lord," Claude answered.

"Your services are no longer required Grell," Ciel explained watching the Shinigami pout.

"You could have let me make a recording of his records first you know," he said biting his nail.

"Just get out," Ciel sighed dully, he turned without a second glance at Sebastian.

Claude untied his straps and brought him to a cell where he chained him to the wall. It had been an easy task for the process of having his existence erased had left him weakened and unable to attempt escape. "Whose so great now?"

Claude left without another word to him.

~.~

Days passed in an odd sense of delirium which made them impossible to count, though days had never really meant much to a demon. His stomach held a gripping pain as though a hand had ghosted into his stomach and clutched at him with relentless force. Though that was just his human form that graved sustenance and honesty it was like a mosquito bite compared to the feeling of demonic starvation. The lack of souls increased his longing with each passing day. The eagerness of the hunt was like an unbearable itch he could not scratch, and the pain of it… The pain of it consumed his entire being as though someone were trying to melt him from the inside out.

~.~

Ciel sat on the main steps of his manor combing through the angels hair who sat two steps below. Her hair was so soft and bright. He really did like his present. Women were always good to brighten up a room. Like flowers in a vase, though flowers had less of an effect.

Claude was standing at the bottom landing, like a shadow waiting for his Lord to call upon him.

"Claude?"

"Yes my Lord," he asked turning to him.

"How long as that demon been without sustenance?"

Sebastian looked down at the clip board he carried. Two months my Lord," he answered.

Ciel stopped mid-comb. "And he isn't near to death yet?"

"Not as of yesterday my Lord, he still has a little ways to go."

"My, how interesting. You I believe only lasted three weeks."

Claude's fist tightened to his clipboard, and he offered no reply so as not to give Ciel the satisfaction of teasing him further.

"Well, I shall check on him myself this afternoon," he said pulling back the angels hair so her face looked up at him. Ciel grinned at her caressing the side of her face.

"No Lord please…" she stopped at his glare and he pushed her away, and she quickly gained her footing bowing to him before scurrying off to another room. "Second thought, I will go to him now. Let's see how he is fairing."

"Yes my Lord."

~.~

Sebastian's eyes opened weakly at the sound of approaching footsteps. Ciel stood outside his cell staring in at him. The scent of a soul so near to him was almost overwhelming. Though he had no strength to pull at his restraints as he sat pathetically on his knees his arms chained to the wall.

"I must say," Ciel began as Claude unlocked the cell and stood aside to let him through. "Most demons would be dead by now, but you…you are resilient. What has kept you alive this long?"

"Merely your scent," Sebastian answered through an overly dry mouth.

The tiniest flicker of surprise graced his face. "My scent, you can smell me even when I'm so far from you?"

"Yes…"

"Your nostrils must have had to strain so hard to even pick it up. Let me make it easier for you," Ciel said placing his hands on the wall at either side of Sebastian's head. He leaned down bringing his face just out of the reach of Sebastian's skin. Oh Lord, the smell was overwhelming now, and Sebastian pulled at his bindings wanting, craving, and desperately needing just a tiny taste of this perfection.

Ciel teasingly moved his face around Sebastian's as though they were nuzzling without actually touching. Suddenly, Ciel leaned down as though he were about to kiss Sebastian's lips, and the demon leaned as far out as he could to gratefully accept. The last second Ciel sent a huff of his breath out before pulling away completely. Sebastian groaned in longing feeling the chains cut deeper into him as he struggled with a renewed vigor.

Ciel turned to Claude. "Feed him the soul alternative, and then show him to his room. I believe he is ready."

With that Ciel left.

"Yes," Claude said reaching into his jacket he took out a vial and walked over to Sebastian taking his chin in his hand. Upon tilting his face up, he bit the cork off the vial and poured the contents down Sebastian's throat.

The demon coughed and gasped before suddenly feeling loads better. His strength was returning his stomach no longer feeling so tight and painful. Then the chains disappeared from his wrists and he fell forward onto the floor gasping.

"Get to your feet, you should be able to."

Sebastian did as he was told, though still felt terribly weak. "Follow me."

Claude headed out of the basement and took him upstairs where he opened up the door to a spare room. "You shall stay here. Demons do not require sleep, but our Lord has set a mandatory bedtime of nine o'clock. It's nine now so you can either enjoy the luxury or lay in your bed. Either way you must remain in your room until morning."

"I understand," Sebastian answered with a silky smile before walking inside.

Claude went down the hall leaving him.

Sebastian grinned. His door had not been sealed in anyway. As if the threat of curfew was going to keep him quietly in here. No, Sebastian was not about to take this. The audacity of that human to have removed his existence, the boy so arrogant as to believe himself above demons… Sebastian would not stand for it.

"Oh Ciel, perhaps it is you who needs some reprograming now," Sebastian said grinning devilishly.

~.~

For someone who was supposed to be so fearful there sure was a lack of security around his bedroom door. It had not been hard to find. Sebastian only had to follow his nose.

Slowly he opened the door to the boy's bedchamber. The child laid sleeping peacefully on his bed, possibly dreaming.

Sebastian knew he would only have one chance at revenge, if he did not do this right. He would be dead. Hell, even if he did this wrong he would be dead. So in the end it didn't matter. Sebastian was sure to be killed before the night was done. Though he wanted to make sure to get his revenge before that happened…

Slowly he crept inside and knelt down scooping the sleeping child into his arms being careful not to wake him. He carried the unconscious human down the steps and straight to the reprograming room. "Take away my past will you? Perhaps I should reprogram you as well, through my own means…"

He laid Ciel against the same stone and used the same bindings that had once bound him to tie the child down. He was working on the last latch when Ciel awoke from his sleep.

"Wha…are you?" he began fighting off sleep.

"Make any noise at all, and I'll ensure it's the last noise you ever make," Sebastian said immediately. Even if Ciel called out for help, Sebastian would be able to kill him quicker than anyone could get to him, and Ciel was almost thinking, that maybe he should call out…

"Now, you claimed you reprogrammed me? It would only be fair to reprogram you, Ciel…"

Sebastian climbed on top of him.

"If you continue this I guarantee you that Lord Abaddon will end you," Ciel said simply. Not an ounce of fear or panic, as a normal human would experience in this situation.

"Any punishment is well worth the chance to be near your soul," Sebastian whispered.

The first sign of an expression flashed across Ciel's eyes, and they widened slightly in surprise as Sebastian leaned down kissing him, Ciel instantly attempted to pull free. Bindings that could hold a demon at bay were surely not going to give way at a human's strength, and Ciel groaned at realization of that fact.

The demon pulled back and Ciel turned his head to the side gasping. Sebastian smiled at his work.

"How does it feel?" Sebastian asked letting his breath run down the side of Ciel's neck. He noticed the human's breathing quicken. "To have another demon's hands on your body."

Sebastian ran his hand slowly down Ciel's chest cutting open the night shirt as he went. When it was sliced through completely he pulled apart the sides looking down at the bare front of his captor.

"It's thrilling isn't it? New? What does that Abaddon guy do to turn this soul's body on? Huh? I promise you I could find a thousand new ways to reach the same end."

His hands caressed his body noticing many scars upon the younger's flesh. He placed kisses and small nips about the boy's chest making him gasp and groan accordingly.

Ciel hated to admit it, but it was thrilling. He couldn't describe how good it felt to indeed have something new. He had been with Abaddon so long that he didn't realize there was a way to do this beside the way he had always done it. It was always the same with Lord Abaddon, and it was a shock to him that the process of sex didn't have to be torturous. Still even this pleasurable form came with its own form of pain. Sebastian couldn't touch him long enough, he couldn't kiss him deep enough, he couldn't caress him soft enough to quell the desire he was feeling in this new form of sex, and Ciel was very certain that while it was near unbearable to endure this, it would be sheer torture to end it.

"Sebastian," he breathed softly, pulling at his bindings. Sebastian thought it was Ciel's pitiful attempt to try and escape, when in truth it was his attempt at trying to touch him, to pull Sebastian closer. It was near anguish his desire to touch this demon back and yet being unable to.

"Untie me," he pleaded.

"No way, you're not leaving until I'm done with you," Sebastian said kissing him letting his tongue slip between Ciel's lips once more while his hand headed south creeping into the elastic of his pajama pants.

"Ugh…wait…what are…"

Sebastian's hand wrapped around his member making Ciel gasp and attempt to pull harder as he caressed him. He couldn't help but whimper softly at the touch.

"That has earned me a reaction I see, but I'm sure this is all the same as you have endured before, tell me has his lips ever traveled down so far?"

Gasping Ciel shook his head no curious as to how that could possibly feel.

"As I thought, he's obsessed with his own pleasure but not yours," Sebastian pulled his lower half free of the clothes that bound them and noticed his growing desire. "You get turned on so fast…"

"Ngh," Ciel closed his eyes as Sebastian continued to stroke him.

"Let's try it shall we," he said softly.

"Wait, no… I—" Ciel pulled at the bindings. Sebastian brought his face down to Ciel's appendage and took him whole. Ciel threw his head back as his mouth engulfed him. "Ngh! A…ah…ngh…"

He let his tongue swirl around Ciel's appendage and glared up at him as Ciel's voice rose to a new pitch. "Now now, I told you to be silent have you forgotten already?"

Ciel bit his tongue in an effort to silence himself. It was such an addictive feeling and Ciel felt himself shamefully pushing up into his mouth longing for the sensations to continue.

"Please," Ciel gasped. "Don't…don't stop…please…I…"

Sebastian blinked. Ciel was enjoying himself. That wasn't really the desired effect, but… it was making his radiating soul smell so…amazing.

"As you wish," he said softly before returning to the care for his captor's aching desire.

"Ugh…" Ciel closed his eyes wallowing in the pleasure when suddenly…

"And just what do you think you're doing?" said a voice from the entrance.

Sebastian sat up turning. Satan was standing with his arms folded, a furious expression upon his face. His long dark hair was pulled back by string his claw like nails tapping his arms softly. He wore what appeared to be night robes. Sebastian stood up. Why was Satan here?

Ciel after the loss of feeling registered in his mind he looked up with a weakened intoxicated look. "Lord Abbadon…" he gasped.

Sebastian blinked. Lord Abbadon was Satan. He felt a shudder run down his spine. Here was standing next to the bound contracted soul that so clearly belonged to Satan and worse yet with a bit of his pre-cum at the corner of his lips. He quickly licked it away hoping Satan had not seen.

The demon waved his hand and the bindings holding Ciel fell away. Ciel immediately pulled his clothes to cover himself as Satan sent a wave of pain through Sebastian's body, all with a glance.

Sebastian collapsed to the floor writhing. He wasn't sure if he had screamed. All he could focus on was the pain until it ended, and he had no consciousness of how long he had felt that agony. He sat up gasping as his eyes came into clearer focus he saw Satan glaring down at him.

"Is it a habit of yours to touch other demon's belongings?" he asked.

"Not typically," Sebastian answered.

"Well, let us see how much trouble you're in then. Ciel come over here."

Ciel walked up to him slowly, and Satan immediately grasped his neck. Ciel made a soft choking sound as he did so, and Sebastian felt a wave of anger echo through him at the sight. Satan's hand reached below and into his pants. Ciel let out a strangled gasp, and Satan removed his hand looking down at the contents upon his fingers.

"How dare you get turned on by a touch other than mine," Satan said furiously releasing Ciel's neck but backhanding him a moment later. Ciel fell into the wall and gasped on the ground clutching his throat.

"Claude!" Satan yelled and Claude emerged in the entrance of the doorway.

"I sentence Sebastian to pain, and next to me no one delivers pain better than you. Chain Sebastian into a cell and do as you please with him, while I teach my pet a new lesson…" he said eyeing Ciel on the ground. He reached down grabbing his wrist and pulling him to his feet before dragging the soul from the room.

Sebastian looked up at a grinning Claude, completely at his mercy…

~.~

Sebastian coughed up blood onto the ground his wrist bled where his shackles rested. Claude had chosen to bind him with shackles that had blade on the insides. He grinned as he sent another lash across the demon's chest.

"Even I never thought that you would do something so foolish," Claude teased after more than seven hours of his torture, which had consisted of lashings, beatings and a bit of suffocation. "You truly are—"

"Leave us."

Claude turned to find Ciel leaning in the doorway, his arms folded.

"My Lord," Claude said softly.

"I must teach this creature a lesson in what happens to people who go against my will."

Claude bowed leaving Ciel alone with Sebastian. Once his footsteps had traveled far enough away that they could no longer be heard Ciel walked over to him. Sebastian could make out a large bruise on the side of his face where Satan had hit him, and he noticed that Ciel's wrists had rope burns. Ciel placed his hands on either side of Sebastian's head just as he had done before.

"I have lived about seven hundred years now," Ciel said softly. "In that time the one luxury Lord Abaddon never afforded me was the ability to die. I tire of the monotony. If I can't end my life then the next best thing is to shake it up a little. So were you serious about my soul being worth any punishment?"

"Yes," Sebastian answered weakly.

"Even if that punishment is death?" he questioned.

"Y…yes," he nodded.

Ciel fell to his knees nuzzling his face next to his prisoner's neck, running his fingers through Sebastian's hair, and it was nearly killing the demon not being able to touch him back. "In two months, I will go through the list of demon prisoners, and I will pick the one who shows the most effort to be my Head Butler."

Ciel let the breath of every syllable caress his neck and Sebastian sighed softly at the contact.

"Why would I want to be the Head Butler?" he asked.

Ciel placed both hands at the side of Sebastian's face looking at him. "The head butler is the only demon permitted to touch me."

Sebastian's eyes widened at that as Ciel continued, the soul's hand roamed through his hair and caressed his chest. "It takes ten days for the scent of a demon to leave my skin. If after those ten days Lord Abaddon smells your scent on me again he will know you have touched me, you escaped him killing you once, I doubt such a miracle will occur twice. Lord Abaddon expects to smell the scent of my head butler because he is the one who does nearly everything for me, if you had that position we could touch each other as much as we desire without him ever finding out."

The thought of touching and holding this soul close was arousing and the very thought was making him pull harder at his restraints. Plus the idea of going around behind Satan's back was simply another turn on.

"If you're serious, you work your ass off over the next two months, and we'll see."

"…"

"Sebastian, am I worth it?"

Sebastian leaned down kissing his lips absorbing the details of him, from his scent to his temperature, in order to last him the two months. "You're…you're worth that, and more…"

Ciel sighed and almost whimpered at the thought that this would be their last contact for two months, "See you then…"

With that Ciel pulled away not looking back, knowing that even a simple glance back may be too torturous for both of them. Sever ties completely, and see what the demon will do. Let's see if I truly am worth it…

~.~

**Thanks to all the readers! Hope you're enjoying it!**


End file.
